Dejame Ser
by Mel Thewlis
Summary: Remo e Tonks se amam, mas ele recusa o relacionamento. Algumas visitas acontecem pra mudar a opinião do lobisomem.
1. Uma pergunta triste

Olá, mais uma fanfiction Remodora da Mel Thewlis, não? *-*

Os personagens não pertencem a mim, ok? Não ganho nada com eles, apenas diversão e sonhos tornando-se palavras. Se me pertencessem, Remo, Ninfadora, Sirius e Fred não teriam morrido (raiva de você, J. Killer) u_u

Outra observação rapidinha: o título e os trechos presentes durante a historia, pertencem a musica Dejame Ser – Dulce Maria. Recomendo que ouçam a musica durante a leitura, ou apenas leiam a letra e/ou a tradução.

Espero que apreciem a fanfic e gostem de lê-la tanto quanto eu estou gostando de escrevê-la! \õ/

Kisses, Mel Thewlis 3

Grimmauld Place, n. 12. Ano de 1995

Voldemort havia regressado. Aos poucos, a paz ia se dissolvendo no ar, até que não restasse nada mais. Nesse meio tempo, Tonks sentia-se diferente quando Remo estava por perto: sentia-se mais segura, mais firme, mais confiante, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se bastante boba, infantil, como se desejasse chamar a atenção do lobisomem para si.

Ambos já sabiam do amor sentido um pelo outro - assim como todos ao seu redor -, porém Remo não se deixava levar por esse amor, alegando ser velho demais, pobre demais e perigoso demais para a garota dos cabelos rosados. Ela já havia dito que não se importava com nenhum dos itens citados por ele, dizendo que eram motivos bobos, que poderiam superá-los. O problema era que o lobo não queria ceder à maior tentação de sua vida: Ninfadora Tonks.

- Hey, Tonks! – chamou ele.

- Sim, Remo? – ela o responde, sempre com aquele olhar esperançoso.

Estavam somente os três na casa – Remo, Tonks e Sirius – e por isso ele tomou a iniciativa, pois sabia que seu melhor amigo o apoiaria em seus atos e decisões, e ainda não passaria com cara de bobo na frente de todos os outros.

- Bem... eu estava pensando se, por acaso, você não gostaria de sair algum dia desses? Por exemplo, algum dia em que haja alguém em casa para cuidar de Sirius...

- Eu ouvi isso, Remo "Poodle" Lupin! – gritou Sirius, da sala de estar, e sua voz chegou firme e alta até a cozinha, onde Remo e Tonks conversavam tranquilamente, até que ele se pontificou a fazer o convite.

- Não tem problema, Sirius "Saco de Pulgas" Black! Realmente era pra você ter escutado!

- Ah, já entendi como vocês dois se amam... – riu-se Tonks

- Isso vem desde a escola, priminha! – respondeu Sirius, dirigindo-se até a cozinha – Desde sempre esses apelidos carinhosos circularam entre os marotos.

- É, percebe-se. – Tonks parecia chorar de tanto rir dos dois.

- Mas sério. Eu fiquei magoado agora, Remo, por você ter me chamado de saco de pulgas. – disse Sirius, fazendo sua melhor imitação de cachorro sem dono, o que, obviamente, ficou bem convincente.

- Ai, que meigo esse cachorrinho – disse Tonks, apertando as bochechas de Sirius, momentos antes de este transfigurar-se num enorme cão preto e sentar-se ao lado da prima, apoiando a cabeça ao colo dela.

- Pronto, Sirius? Pode terminar logo com essa ceninha?

- Ah, Remo! Deixe-o, é tão fofo! – pediu Tonks, acariciando a cabeça e as orelhas do cão.

- Não, priminha. – disse Sirius, voltando à forma humana e respondendo a prima. – O Sr. Lupin sempre foi muito certinho, nunca gostou de brincar, de rir...

- Ah, pronto. Demorou pra começar o drama, não, Sirius? – perguntou Remo, um pouco o repreendendo, um pouco rindo do amigo.

- Nem demorei, Remo. Até achei que foi cedo demais... Mas, de qualquer forma, vou deixar de incomodar os pombinhos, ok? Vou voltar pra sei lá o que eu estava fazendo, até já esqueci.

- Estava dormindo, Sirius?

- Caramba, Remo. Parece mesmo que nos conhecemos há um bom tempo. Mesmo sem ter visto sabe exatamente o que eu estava fazendo! – respondeu o animago, com um tom sarcástico.

- Nem precisa te conhecer o tanto que eu conheço pra saber isso, pulguento.

- Humpft, está bem. – e saiu da sala, rindo-se.

- Mas então, Tonks, o que acha do contive?

- Pode ser, eu gostei da ideia.

- Certo então. – Remo sorri, e fica sem jeito para continuar, puxar algum outro assunto. Em resposta igualmente encabulada, Tonks sorri também.

- Er... Remo?

- Sim?

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Tecnicamente você já fez, mas eu deixo você fazer outra.

- Ha, ha, ha, três vezes "ha" pra você, Remo. – disse Tonks, com olhar e voz irônicos.

- Ta, o que você precisa?

- Eu, bem... eu queria saber por que exatamente você nunca se entregou a um amor? Se não quiser responder, não tem problema.

- Olha, não é que eu nunca tenha querido, me entende? – ele começou a falar, e ela apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Eu tive algumas namoradas em Hogwarts. Uma delas, chamada Annabeth, foi a que eu mais gostei, quase a única de que eu me lembre. Eu até cheguei a pensar em largar tudo pra vivermos juntos, ela inclusive sabia da licantropia, e apesar do receio que ela sentia, ela dizia que nós poderíamos superar qualquer coisa, porque nós realmente nos amávamos. – algumas lágrimas encontraram permissão para escorrerem pelo rosto cicatrizado do lobisomem.

"Até que um dia Annabeth estava indo até a minha casa, e na porta de minha casa se lembrou que era noite de lua cheia, e que seria melhor que estivesse longe de mim, pela própria segurança, já que naquela época não existia a Wolfsbane. O problema é que eu a vi antes que ela desse meia volta, e quis atacá-la. A sorte maior de nós dois, foi que Sirius estava nesta noite comigo, e pôde me segurar."

Nesse momento, Sirius que havia retornado à cozinha e estava recostado ao vão da porta suspirou. Remo viu o amigo pelo canto do olho e continuou a falar.

- Porém, mesmo assim eu consegui arranhá-la no braço direito.

Tonks olhava para ele assustada com o que ouvia.

- Mas ela não se machucou mais que isso? – perguntou a metamorfomaga.

- Infelizmente sim, apesar de não ter sido nada muito grave. Mas na manhã seguinte, quando acordei, Sirius me contou o que havia acontecido e eu fui atrás dela, ver se estava bem. O braço dela havia se deslocado e ela ainda sentia muita dor. Apesar de ter dito pra que eu não me sentisse culpado, ela falou que era realmente melhor que terminássemos o namoro: ela percebeu que era perigoso ter um relacionamento tão próximo a um lobisomem. – Remo suspirou antes de continuar – Então depois dela, não me relacionei dessa forma com mais nenhuma mulher.

- Ah... Remo, eu... sinto muito, pela Annabeth – disse Tonks, pausadamente, sentindo-se emocionada e ao mesmo tempo triste com a historia dele. Esticou os braços por cima da mesa e segurou as mãos de Remo entre as suas.

- Tudo bem, eu superei a falta de Annabeth...

- Foram mesmo bem tristes aqueles dias – começou Sirius aproximando-se, ao que Tonks soltou as mãos de Remo e voltou à postura, corando. – Mas sabe como é o nosso amigo Remo aqui, não é, priminha? Aprendeu a lidar com a solidão tão facilmente que até assusta. – Sirius apoiou os braços sobre o ombro do amigo, fazendo uma voz de piedade para Remo.

- Ah, Sirius, dá um tempo, vai! – o lobisomem tirou os braços do amigo de sobre os ombros e riu-se. – Não seja tão dramático.

- Você que toda a vida foi dramático, Remo! Não sei por que está me repreendendo agora!

- Eu... – Remo tentou se explicar – Ah, deixa pra lá.

- Ei, interrompendo os dois aí, mais alguém além de mim está com fome? – perguntou Tonks rindo.

- Eu estou. – respondeu o lobisomem. – E você, Sirius?

- Sempre, não é mesmo?

- Então vamos ver o que há nesta cozinha pra fazer de jantar. – disse Remo, levantando-se.

- Olha, Remo... se tiver comida já está muito bom!

Então, deixando as lágrimas secarem por si só sobre seu rosto, Remo preparou algo para comerem antes de dormir.


	2. Um novo membro para a Ordem da Fênix

Na manhã seguinte, como sempre, Remo acordou antes dos outros dois, levantou e pôs-se a preparar o café da manhã.

Barulhos de tropeços em um dos quartos do andar de cima o avisam que Tonks havia acordado. Ela descia as escadas em direção á cozinha.

- Bom dia, Remo. – ela o cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, Ninfadora. – respondeu ele.

- Ah, não, logo cedo não, Remo! Nem comece com isso! – ao ouvir seu nome, ela se exalta um pouco.

- Desculpe-me então, _Tonks_.

- Assim está melhor! – ela relaxou e abriu um sorriso que ele ficou feliz em ver.

- O que quer para o café?

- Ah, o que tiver está bom, com a fome que eu estou! – ambos riram.

Nisso, houve barulhos na janela, que pela sombra parecia uma coruja com uma carta. E realmente o era. Tonks foi em direção à ela, abriu a janela e retirou a carta que estava presa em sua perna. Ao ver a quem era endereçada a carta, Tonks se surpreendeu: era para ela própria, e de alguém que ela não via há muito tempo, alguém chamado Joseph Harreys.

- É para quem, Tonks? – perguntou Remo, enquanto ela se voltava ao encontro dele.

- Para mim. – disse ela, com uma cara e voz surpresas.

Abriu a carta e leu atenciosamente a carta que dizia:

_ Querida Tonks,_

_ Eu acredito que você se lembre de mim, não? Bons tempos eram aqueles de Hogwarts, sem dúvidas. Fiquei sabendo que você se formou como Auror, e agora faz parte da Ordem da Fênix, não é? Se você estiver se perguntando como eu sei sobre isso, é que eu estive com Dumbledore por esses dias, fiz uma visitinha a ele, lá na escola mesmo. Eu só não sei onde fica a sede da Ordem, ele não quis me contar, mas disse que qualquer dia desses, quando eu confirmar a ele que quero entrar na Ordem, ele me leva até o lugar e me apresenta aos outros membros. Eu ficarei muito feliz em vê-la novamente, e você?_

_ Então, espero que goste da visita permanente que com muito gosto farei a vocês e você, principalmente. Espero também que você ainda queira algo comigo, pois ainda não me esqueci de você; mas se você já tiver em outra ou algo diferente, eu não ficarei chateado – pelo menos me esforçarei para tal._

_ Responda se puder, por favor._

_ Saudades,_

_ Joseph._

Tonks fechou a carta e sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima, olhando perplexa para o papel em suas mãos.

- O que foi, Tonks? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Remo.

- Se quiser ler a carta pode ler, só não vai entender muita coisa dela. – e dizendo isso, entregou a carta a ele, que abriu e leu silenciosamente. Ao fechá-la, ele disse:

- Ah, que bom! Mais um membro para a Ordem da Fênix! Aparentemente vocês se conhecem, então... posso perguntar quem é? – ele tinha um tom de empolgação na voz.

- Pode. – respondeu ela e, olhando para o nada, ficaram por um momento em silêncio.

- E quem é? – ele perguntou enfim, percebendo que ela estava esperando que ele perguntasse realmente.

- Um ex-namorado meu, da época de Hogwarts.

Ao ver que a própria Tonks não estava nada animada com a resposta que dera, Remo murmurou um "ah", entregou a carta à garota, baixou a cabeça e voltou a comer.

Tonks ficou ali, analisando a carta que segurava em sua mão, até que comentou:

- Sinceramente eu espero que ele demore para vir.

- Por que, Tonks? Ele é seu ex-namorado, não é? Pelo que eu entendo isso significa que pelo menos por um tempo vocês se gostavam.

- Falou certo, Remo: "por um tempo".

- Mas ele disse na carta que não ficaria chateado se você não quisesse nada mais com ele.

- Eu sei... – respondeu ela cabisbaixa. – O problema é que _eu_ fiquei, assim que li as palavras dele.

- Huum... – murmurou ele, pensando em algo para responder a ela. – Neste caso já muda completamente o rumo da historia.

- Bastante. – foi a única coisa que ela tinha para lhe responder, e após isso ficaram em silêncio completo, quebrado apenas pelos passos pesados de Sirius descendo as escadas um bom tempo depois.

- Bom dia, pessoal!

- Bom dia, Sirius. – respondeu Remo, erguendo os olhos e sorrindo para o amigo.

- Bom dia. – respondeu Tonks, com a voz mais calma que podia fazer, pois certamente estava nervosa com a noticia que havia recebido, mas ainda assim sua voz continuou amedrontadora.

- Ui, acho que tem gente aqui que não está muito bem, não é, priminha?

- Não mesmo. – respondeu-lhe ela, estendendo a carta ao primo. Este, ao terminar de ler a carta olhou para ela e disse:

- Isso não vai prestar na-da.

- Não mesmo. – respondeu ela, concentrada no que comia.

- Você o conhece, Almofadinhas? – perguntou o lobisomem.

- Conheço sim, Aluado. Ele foi um ex-namorado dela, acho que já te contou, não?

- Sim, contou.

- Então, ele até chegou a uma festa de natal em que eu estava com os Tonks, para pedir pro Teddy pra namorar ela. – explicou o

- Huum... então ele gostava mesmo de você, hein, Tonks? – perguntou Remo.

- _Gostava_, não. Ainda gosta... – respondeu ela, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- E isso não é bom não?

- Não muito.

- Ah, ta. – disse Remo, por fim, erguendo os braços em sinal de rendição.

Terminaram o café da manhã rindo, pois Sirius estava contando algumas piadas e ele e Remo estavam relembrando os tempos de Hogwarts, na tentativa de fazer Tonks rir também – o que não foi difícil. O resto do dia também, foi só na farra.

O jantar seria um momento de reunião da Ordem, ali no Largo Grimmauld mesmo. Os Weasley haviam chegado cedo e estavam conversando sobre assuntos diversos: Lupin e o Sr. Weasley conversavam sobre assuntos do Ministério, Tonks mudava o rosto e o cabelo a fim de fazer Gina e Hermione rirem, Fred e Jorge estavam jogando uma partida de Snap Explosivo á um canto da sala, Rony e Harry conversavam sobre garotas e a Sra. Weasley preparava o jantar.

Até que Dumbledore chegou acompanhado como sempre de Minerva McGonagall, e hoje, em especial, por um garoto de mais ou menos 1,75 m de altura, cabelos escuros, e olhos claros – o que dava um contraste muito bonito – roupas típicas de bruxos e uma correntinha no pescoço, cujo pingente era uma palheta com o nome da banda As Esquisitonas – uma famosa banda bruxa que Tonks amava. Dumbledore o apresentou aos demais membros da Ordem da Fênix, e se assentaram para o jantar.

Joseph sentou-se ao lado de Tonks, que estava de frente para Remo, para tentar puxar assunto com a ex-namorada e colega de casa em Hogwarts.

- Olá, Tonks. Como vai?

- Olá, Harreys. Eu acho que vou bem, e você? – respondeu ela, fingindo interesse em uma conversa com o garoto.

- Eu vou muito bem também. – e após um momento de silêncio ele continuou: - E as novidades? O que anda aprontando?

- Ah, me formei como auror e entrei para a Ordem, embora todos pensem que eu seja muito nova. Agora combato o mal publica e particularmente.

- Que legal! – ele sorriu.

A conversa até que rendeu bem, Tonks sorriu para o "amigo" algumas vezes também. Ela havia percebido que ainda que Joseph quisesse algo a mais que amizade, ele havia mudado. Estava diferente, mais interessante, além de que mais bonito também.


	3. A duvida

E, com o passar dos dias, Remo percebera que Tonks estava mais próxima de Joseph do que havia dito que estaria – e percebeu que estava um tanto enciumado também. Numa tarde, ela recebeu uma missão e deveria ser acompanhada por Joseph e, assim que soube, ficara toda entusiasmada.

A lua cheia chegou e Remo se transformou no porão do Largo Grimmauld, como todas as vezes desde que passara a morar lá. Porém no dia seguinte, ao acordar, Remo acreditava que veria o rosto em forma de coração de sua amada ali, em sua frente, já cuidando de seus ferimentos – o que iludiu o licantropo, pois ela não estava ali, embora já houvesse retornado da missão. Ainda assim, como estava acostumado, pôde cuidar deles sozinho.

Ao sair do porão dirigindo-se à cozinha para o café da manhã, encontrou Tonks e Joseph sentados lado a lado, à grande mesa que havia na sala de jantar.

- Bom dia. – começou ele.

- Bom dia, Aluado. – respondeu Tonks.

- Bom dia, Remo. – disse Joseph.

- Se não se importa, eu preferia que você me chamasse de Lupin. – advertiu-o o lobisomem, de costas para ambos.

- Me desculpe, _Lupin_.

- Assim está melhor, obrigado.

- Está tudo bem, Remo? – perguntou a metamorfomaga, percebendo que alguma coisa estava errada.

- Apesar da noite, estou sim. – respondeu ele.

- Com licença, eu posso perguntar o que houve durante a noite? – perguntou Joseph, que aparentemente não sabia da condição de Remo.

- Não sei se te contaram, mas sou um lobisomem. – ele respondeu à pergunta do garoto, ainda de costas para os dois. – E noite passada foi a primeira noite de lua cheia deste ciclo.

- Er... – Joseph corara: não sabia o que responder. – E - eu sinto muito, não sabia. Então... os gritos que eu ouvi durante a noite foram seus, Lupin?

- Foram sim, mas... ah, não importa. Contando que você não entre naquele porão durante uma noite de lua cheia. – respondeu Remo, e logo completou: - Posso ser perigoso, sabia? Já imaginou você entrar num aposento e dar de cara com um lobisomem adulto transformado? - Remo riu imaginando a possibilidade de o garoto ser estúpido a ponto de fazer tal coisa.

- Eu já imaginei e já presenciei, Aluado! – disse Sirius rindo, enquanto descia as escadas em direção ao amigo.

- Ah, mas você não é base, Almofadinhas. Qualquer loucura de que se possa ouvir falar tem seu nome no meio!

- Não fale assim de mim, lobinho. Não fui eu que disse uma vez que se pudesse controlar-me durante a transformação entraria no dormitório feminino em Hogwarts!

Ambos caíram na gargalhada, e Remo percebeu que Sirius o estava ajudando a fazer algo que não havia planejado, mas estava gostando muito: eles estavam assustando Joseph com essa historia de "lobisomem".

- Não conte essas histórias, Almofadinhas. As crianças vão ficar traumatizadas. – falou o licantropo auto o suficiente para que os outros dois ouvissem, mas logo depois abaixou a cabeça para continuar preparando algo para comer. Ainda assim, Sirius viu o sorriso maroto no rosto do amigo.

- Eu já lhe disse que não sou criança, Remo. – Tonks parecia irritada com o amigo, mas ainda assim ria da conversa dele e de Sirius. O licantropo ignorara o comentário dela, terminou de preparar seu café e se retirou da cozinha, dirigindo-se até a sala de estar, onde se sentou em uma poltrona e continuou a leitura de seu livro.

Alguns dias mais se passaram e Tonks deixara toda sua atenção sobre quem ela voltara a chamar de "Joe" - se ela ainda queria a atenção de Remo, estava sendo uma ótima atriz disfarçando isso. Porém, estava percebendo que Remo estava diferente, a tratava de uma forma diferente – não deixara o cavalheirismo e educação de lado, mas não a tratava com aquele carinho de antes, aquele carinho de quando se tornaram namorados por dois meses, até que ele disse que não dava mais.

Numa tarde, Remo, que já estava enjoando com a conversinha de Tonks e Joseph, a chamou para conversarem.

- Tonks? – chamou ele.

- Sim? – ela respondeu, virando-se para encarar o licantropo.

- A gente pode conversar? – ele perguntou, tentando não olhar para o garoto ao lado dela.

- Até podemos, mas eu não pensei que tivéssemos alguma coisa para conversar nesses últimos dias.

- É sobre... é sobre uma duvida que eu tive em seu ultimo relatório.

- Ah, sim. Pode perguntar.

- Podemos subir? – perguntou ele, apontando para o andar acima deles.

- Está bem. – disse ela, parecendo confusa. – Eu volto logo, Joe. – disse ela levantando-se.

Andaram até o escritório, que era onde ficavam todos os relatórios após Dumbledore ler e devolvê-los e onde ele ficava a maior parte do tempo. Ele abriu a porta e deu passagem para que ela entrasse primeiro.

- Qual é a duvida, Remo? – perguntou ela, acreditando no motivo que ele dera.

- Er... – ele pensou antes de perguntar a ela: - Tonks, você ainda gosta de mim?

- O quê? – perguntou ela, rindo disfarçadamente. – Que pergunta é essa, Remo? Claro que eu ainda gosto de você, eu ainda confio em você, e ainda é um grande amigo, e...

- Não foi nesse sentido de gostar que eu quis dizer. – interrompeu-lhe ele. O sorriso no rosto em formato de coração dela se esvaiu. – Eu quis perguntar se você ainda me ama como me amava antes.

Ela sentou-se na cadeira em que ele geralmente ocupava, já que o lobo continuava em pé.

- Amo, Remo. Eu ainda o amo. Só que eu estou tentando colocar na minha cabeça que você não quer nada comigo, já que é _velho_, _pobre_ e _perigoso_ demais pra mim, e...

- _Shit_*! Que imbecil eu fui, e sou ainda! – disse ele levando as duas mãos ao rosto. – Eu nunca devia ter te dito isso, Dora!

- Ah, agora volta meu apelidinho?

- Eu nunca deixei de usar seu apelido. Só não queria usar na frente daquele tal de Harreys... Não queria que ele percebesse que éramos próximos. – respondeu ele, baixando as mãos aos bolsos do paletó.

Ela ficou alguns segundos quieta, apenas refletindo nas palavras dele. Até que respondeu:

- Vai me dizer agora que quer voltar?

- É, eu estava pensando nisso... mas acho que você não vai querer, né? Agora que reencontrou um ex-namorado, e depois de tudo o que eu te disse aquele dia.

- Remo, eu não posso ter uma conclusão certa agora. Não posso te dizer se é sim ou não. Eu ainda te amo muito, mas Joe é um cara legal, ele está mudado desde que saímos de Hogwarts: ele está um pouco mais racional. Então eu estou muito confusa agora.

Ele levou as mãos ao rosto novamente, passou-as pelos cabelos cor de areia e suspirou.

- Tudo bem, eu já entendi. Então, qualquer que seja a sua escolha, eu espero que seja feliz.

Ele deu três passos em direção a porta e Tonks chamou-o de novo.

- Eu ainda te amo, Remo, e muito. Mas eu não tenho culpa que você seja muito idiota, ok?

- Certo. – ele respondeu, sem se virar para encará-la. Levou a mão à maçaneta para sair dali e ouviu seu nome sendo novamente pronunciado pelos lábios dela.

- Remo, por acaso você não está com ciúmes, não é?

Ele se virou, andou até ela e suspirou antes de responder.

- Sim, pra lhe falar bem a verdade, eu estou.

- Remo, como é que você tem coragem de sentir ciúmes entre Joseph e eu? – ela alterara a voz: estava gritando com ele - Ainda depois de tudo o que a gente passou, e as discussões sempre sobre o mesmo motivo!

- Me desculpe, Dora.

- Eu estou tentando, Remo. Só que não sei se você percebe, mas não é muito fácil. Eu chorei muito por você, choro até hoje! Eu sofri muito tentando te convencer que poderíamos ficar juntos numa boa e levar a vida normalmente, apesar da licantropia.

- Eu sei, Dora. – o tom de voz dele poderia ser facilmente abafado pelo dela, já que ele continuava ali, parado, apenas ouvindo tudo o que ela queria lhe falar. – Tenho percebido isso ultimamente.

- Ah, é? Mas se percebeu não fez nada pra nossa situação mudar?

- Eu... ainda assim eu não podia.

- Pelos mesmos motivos de sempre?

- Não, Tonks. Porque você já achou alguém melhor que eu.

- REMO JOÃO LUPIN! Ouça-me! Ninguém nunca vai ser melhor do que você, está bem?

No andar de baixo, Joe ouvia tudo claramente, pelo menos as falas dela. E cada vez ficava mais triste por pensar que então ela realmente não reataria com ele, que ela ainda queria Remo. Este, por sua vez, estava estático frente à metamorfomaga, olhando diretamente nos olhos dela. Olhos que agora estavam fortemente escuros, assim como os cabelos negros e compridos, referentes à família Black. E era impossível não se perder na imensidão desses olhos escuros. Remo teve vontade de beijá-la para fazê-la parar de falar e resumir a discussão em alguns "eu te amo" e "não vou te deixar nunca mais, eu prometo".

- Por favor, Remo! Coloca isso na sua cabeça, ok? Ninguém vai tomar o seu lugar! Só que pra você ocupar ele, tem que merecer, e eu sei que você tem capacidade de merecer.

- Tonks, eu posso falar? – pediu ele calmamente, torcendo para que ele o tenha escutado, pois não queria por nada erguer a voz para ela. Assim que ficou calma, ele continuou: - Eu te amo, ok? Por favor, me perdoa. Eu sei que fui imbecil, idiota, burro, irracional e...

- Dá pra parar de se xingar?

- Ok, parei. Mas você me perdoa? – ele estava suplicando, pedindo com aquela carinha de lobo sem dona, ainda que não percebesse.

Ele se aproximou e beijou-a lentamente, as lágrimas escorrendo dos rostos de ambos. Porém, ainda que estivesse adorando o beijo, Tonks afastou-o e deu-lhe um tapa no rosto. Ele ficou ali, parado e sem reação, com os olhos cerrados enquanto sentia o lado esquerdo do rosto arder fortemente.

- Me desculpe, Remo. Doeu-me muito fazer isso. Acho que dói mais em mim do que em você, já que em mim é emocional.

E, secando as lágrimas, ela foi em direção à porta. Abriu-a, mas antes de sair, disse:

- Quando decidir se a tua opinião é o que você me disse agora ou o que me dizia antes, me procura. Sabe onde me encontrar.

Assim, saiu dali e desceu as escadas, deixando no escritório um Remo Lupin totalmente destruído psicologicamente pela situação em que se encontrava. Ele se jogou contra a parede e suas costas escorregaram por ela, até que ele estivesse sentado no chão frio da sala, chorando demasiadamente.

Ao chegar à cozinha, ela encontrou Joseph e Sirius estáticos ali, abobadados pelo que acabaram de ouvir. Mesmo que somente Sirius estivesse entendendo exatamente o porquê da discussão, já que sabia o que havia acontecido anteriormente aos dois – as outras discussões e os momentos bons e ruins de ambos -, Joseph também ficara estupefato com o desentendimento entre os dois.

- Não se preocupem comigo, eu estarei bem. Vou até a casa de meus pais, talvez minha mãe possa me ajudar. – disse ela, avisando aos dois.

- Dora, você não quer pelo menos tomar um pouco de água antes de sair? – ofereceu Sirius.

- Não, primo, obrigada. Estou saindo.

N/A: esse chapter foi triste, mas emocionante de escrever, juro *-*

*_Shit_: termo em inglês, que pode ser traduzido para "droga, merda, etc." num sentido de xingamento para algo.

Espero ansiosamente pelos reviews e espero também que vocês gostem, pois estão escrevendo com muito carinho s2


	4. Me perdoa por ser tão imbecil?

Pessoal, peço mil desculpas pelo atraso, ok?

Problemas pessoais incompreensíveis :/

PORÉM, o capitulo 4 ta aí, e espero que vocês gostem demaiis *-*

Obgd s2

Ao chegar à casa de seus pais, Tonks bateu à porta e chamou pela mãe. Porém, ao ser perguntada sobre quem era – para ser feita a tal pergunta de reconhecimento – ouviu uma voz masculina sendo a de seu pai. Quando ele abriu a porta, ela se jogou em seus braços e continuou chorando.

- Ninfadora, o que houve? – seu pai perguntou, e ela nem deu atenção ao fato de ter sido chamada pelo primeiro nome, mesmo que seus pais às vezes a chamem de Dora.

- É o Remo, pai. Ele fica confundindo a minha cabeça!

- Como assim, minha filha? Ah, entre e me explique melhor essa historia.

- Onde está a mamãe? – perguntou ela, enquanto se dirigia ao sofá.

- Ela está tomando banho. – ele respondeu fechando a porta e então se sentando ao lado da filha. – Mas me explique, Dora. O que Remo fez desta vez?

- Ah, papai. Primeiro ele diz que embora me ame não quer ficar comigo por ser "velho, pobre e perigoso", e depois vem dizer que não devia nunca ter-me dito isso, e agora quer ficar comigo. – ela começou a explicar-lhe entre soluços.

- Mas minha filha, não era isso o que você mais queria? Que ele se desse conta que você o queria de qualquer forma?

- Era, papai. Falou certo. Mas lembra que eu contei pro senhor e pra mamãe, que o Joseph tinha entrado para a Ordem?

- Joseph é aquele seu ex-namorado, não é?

- Ele mesmo.

- Ah, me lembro dele. E então agora você não sabe se gosta do Remo ou do Joseph?

- É... mas não é! Eu ainda amo muito o Remo, mas o Joseph está muito diferente de antes!

Tonks ainda chorava demasiadamente ao ombro de seu pai quando ouviu passos descendo a escada e, ao erguer os olhos, viu uma mulher já totalmente vestida com trajes de dormir e com os cabelos molhados.

- Minha filha o que houve? – perguntou a mãe, achegando-se e segurando as mãos da filha. Esta contou à mãe o que havia dito ao pai e ainda mais um pouco. Então, quando ela terminou de falar, a mãe continuou: - Ah, minha filha, mas é sempre assim. O coração confunde os pensamentos quando menos esperamos. Então suba e tome um banho que eu vou preparar para você algo para jantar.

- Obrigada, mãe. – respondeu ela ainda entre soluços. Deu um beijo na mãe e um no pai e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

- Está vendo, Teddy? Sua filha está tendo problemas de relacionamento com homens! Sabe o que isso significa?

- Não, o que? – ele perguntou em resposta, ao que ela suspirou antes de continuar.

- Significa simplesmente que estamos ficando velhos, Sr. Tonks.

Ambos caíram na gargalhada e ela dirigiu-se à cozinha.

No andar de cima, ao chegar ao quarto, Tonks olhou para a cama e lembrou-se da vez em que ficara gripada e ele viera visitá-la, trazendo flores e chocolates. Houve ali o primeiro beijo deles – mas ainda fora só um beijo.

- Ah, Remo Lupin, eu te odeio! – gritou ela, chutando a sua mesinha de cabeceira e jogando-se sobre a cama. – Por que você existe? – ela agora dava socos nas almofadas.

Após gritar um pouco, pegou suas roupas e foi em direção ao banheiro. Algum tempo depois, ao sair, desceu as escadas vestida em um pijama rosa com bolinhas roxas e um par de pantufas de garras de lobo – que ela comprara numa loja trouxa, num momento de obsessão por Remo Lupin -, e seus cabelos estavam compridos e acinzentados, referindo-se agora ao seu estado emocional.

- Mamãe, por que os homens são tão indecisos?

- Minha filha, essa é uma pergunta que quem conseguir responder ganhará lugar ao lado do trono de Merlin. – Tonks riu com a resposta.

Sentaram-se para jantar e conversar sobre assuntos diversos – inclusive homens.

Enquanto isso, no Largo Grimmauld, Sirius havia entrado no escritório e encontrado o amigo lá, recostado à parede, com cara de quem não queria mais nada na vida.

- Remo? Você ainda está vivo? – o animago chamou-o enquanto entrava no cômodo.

- Infelizmente ainda estou.

- Caramba, Aluado. Você está péssimo! Vamos, me conte o que aconteceu, já que o que foi dito nós pudemos ouvir lá de baixo.

Remo contou-o tudo, sobre o inicio da conversa, o beijo e o tapa, inclusive, e até a ultima frase dela: _"- Quando decidir se a tua opinião é o que você me disse agora ou o que me dizia antes, me procura. Sabe onde me encontrar."_

- Então ta, Remo. Você tentou. Mas uma coisa eu te digo: se você realmente a ama, vai agora procurá-la. Certamente ela está na casa da Andie agora. Decida o que você quer na real e vá lá.

O lobisomem pensou e pensou olhando para o nada e de repente decidiu-se.

- É isso, Sirius. É isso! – exclamou ele, sorrindo e levantando-se. – Eu vou lá e vou falar com ela agora!

- Esse é o Aluado que eu conheço! – sorriu marotamente o animago, saindo do escritório no encalço do licantropo.

Chegando à sala, ele parou, olhou para Joseph – que o mirou e esperou receber algumas palavras – e logo saiu determinado a se desculpar com a metamorfomaga.

Ao aparatar no quintal da casa dos Tonks, ele bateu à porta e ouviu passos vindos em direção à porta:

- Quem é? – perguntou a voz que ele reconheceu ser a de Andrômeda.

- Sou Remo João Lupin, um lobisomem, membro da Ordem da Fênix. Há algumas horas atrás eu tive uma discussão com sua filha, Ninfadora Andrômeda Tonks, e agora vim aqui tentar conversar com ela, se isso for possível.

- Dora, é o Remo! – gritou ela para a filha que estava na sala de jantar, enquanto abria a porta para ele.

- Pergunta se ele já se decidiu! – gritou a metamorfomaga em resposta.

- Er... você ouviu.

- Se a gente puder conversar você descobre. – respondeu-lhe ele, alto o suficiente para que ela pudesse ouvir.

Ela veio até a sala de estar, metade de uma laranja em sua mão.

- Pronto? – ela começou.

- Bem... vou deixar vocês dois conversarem, acho que precisam. – disse Andrômeda, voltando para a cozinha.

- Você está linda. – ele disse, olhando-a da cabeça aos pés, fixando seus olhos nas pantufas de garras de lobo enquanto ria delas.

- Você gostou? – perguntou ela, ainda séria, enquanto observava os próprios calçados. – Comprei por sua causa.

- Sério? – o sorriso dele se esvaia quando seus olhos se voltavam para o rosto dela, que se sentava num sofá próximo enquanto ele se sentava num outro, logo á frente.

- É, estava obcecada. Porém, depois você me disse para parar com isso e eu tentei parar, mas não jogaria as pantufas fora, não é? Elas são as melhores para o inverno. – ela estava o mais séria possível e mexia nas garrinhas das pantufas.

- Tonks, é exatamente sobre isso que eu vim conversar com você.

- O que? Sobre pantufas pra inverno? – embora tivesse se dado conta de que a frase saíra engraçada ela se esforçou para não rir, e conseguiu.

- Não, Tonks. Sobre nós dois. – ele riu disfarçadamente.

- Ah, então se decidiu?

- Sim. – respondeu ele, olhando para o chão e, ao erguer os olhos novamente, continuou: - Eu... Tonks, por favor. Esquece tudo o que eu disse antes? Todas as brigas que tivemos em que eu dizia pra você que não poderíamos ficar juntos. Me perdoa por ser tão imbecil? – ele agora se levantara do sofá em que estava e sentara-se ao lado dela.

- E... por que eu mudaria minha cabeça agora só para te perdoar, Remo Lupin?

- Porque você ainda me ama.

A expressão no rosto da garota transformara-se de seriedade para surpresa. Ela o abraçou rapidamente e sussurrou-o ao ouvido:

- Isso é verdade, seu adorável imbecil.

- Hein, Tonks. Mas a gente se entendeu apenas como amigos, ou você aceita um compromisso sério comigo?

Antes de responder-lhe ela o olhou por um instante, seu olhar correndo dos olhos de Remo para os seus lábios e de volta para os olhos. Em resposta, ela beijou-o rápida e suavemente, seus lábios macios tocaram os dele, calmos porém apaixonados.

- Isso responde a pergunta? – perguntou ela.

- Só se eu interpretar como um "sim".

- É, você até que pensa rápido, não?

Ambos riram com o comentário dela, até que ele se levantou e disse:

- Então temos que conversar com seus pais.

- Primeiro me ajude a levantar, Remo. – respondeu ela, estendendo seus braços para ele. – Aluado, seu rosto ainda está ardendo?

- O que você quer que eu responda?

- Que ainda está.

- Sim, Tonks. Aquele seu tapa foi tão forte que ainda está doendo, nem sei como arranjei forças para aparatar até aqui. – respondeu ele, levando a mão até o lado esquerdo do rosto e rindo, enquanto fazia uma careta dramática e uma voz de vítima.

- Com licença, boa noite. – o licantropo cumprimentou Teddy.

- Boa noite, Remo. – respondeu ele. – Como você está?

- Estou melhor agora, Sr. Tonks. – ele olhou para a metamorfomaga sorrindo.

- Por favor, Remo, sou Teddy.

- Ah, sim. Me desculpe.

- Sente-se Remo, e conte-nos o que aconteceu no Largo Grimmauld e agora.

Remo e Tonks responderam juntos ao pedido do pai dela, até que ao fim o licantropo fez o pedido – ele queria que tudo fosse certo, já que Tonks era uma moça de família - e, um mesmo um tanto relutante, Teddy permitiu.

Depois, Remo despediu-se e saiu, deixando Tonks feliz da vida com seus cabelos que voltaram a ser de um cor-de-rosa vivo.

Ao chegar ao Largo Grimmauld, ele estava mais que feliz e contou a Sirius que estava novamente com Tonks, e que agora seria sério e por iniciativa dele.

Bem, pessoal. É isso aí o capitulo 4.

O capítulo 5 já está na cabeça, falta passa pro Word só =D

Mais uma vez agradeço DEMASIADAMENTE a quem estiver lendo.

Ah, e eu queria também avisar que deixar reviews fazem o dia do(a) autor(a) EXTREMAMENTE mais feliz! E o melhor: não dói!

[*sussurra*: eu aceito reviews mesmo se você não tiver conta no site].

Ah, e se você tiver alguma opinião, ideia ou algo assim em relação à fanfic (algo que você gostaria de le aqui sem deixar o contexto da historia) deixem nos reviews, por favor :D


	5. Ok, era só o que me faltava

Ao dormir, Remo sonhara várias vezes com ela. Sonhos que iam desde simples – porém lindos - passeios no parque até o dia de seu casamento – que ainda acreditava impossível.

No dia seguinte haveria uma nova reunião da Ordem da Fênix, no horário do almoço. Todos estavam lá: os Weasleys, Sirius, Remo, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall e... sim, Annabeth Legeno, juntamente com uma amiga que Remo reconheceu ser Thalita Lockhart.

Ambas foram apresentadas a todos os membros da Ordem e foram sentar-se nas cadeiras desocupadas em frente à Remo e Tonks – sentados lado a lado.

- Oi, Remo. – começou ela.

- Olá, Annabeth. Como vai? – respondeu ele, estendendo-lhe a mão para cumprimentá-la.

- Eu vou muito bem, e você?

- Levando a vida, né? Como sempre. Os problemas vêm e os problemas vão, mas a gente sempre tenta resolve-los.

- É... mas vejo que está acompanhado, não? – pergunta ela, percebendo que Tonks tinha uma das mãos segurando o braço esquerdo dele, enquanto olhava para o outro lado, tentando ouvir alguma outra conversa.

- Ah, sim. E muito bem acompanhado, por sinal. – disse ele, acariciando a mão da namorada e sorrindo. – Esta é a minha namorada, Ninfadora Tonks, que prefere ser chamada pelo sobrenome.

- Muito prazer, mas... onde começa o sobrenome? – perguntou Annabeth, olhando desdenhosa para Tonks, enquanto arrumava os loiros cabelos para trás das orelhas.

Esta recostou a cabeça no ombro de Remo e respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando não irritar-se com a recém-chegada.

- O sobrenome é Tonks, e desculpe-me por isso... – disse ele apontando a garota. – Ela não gosta muito do nome.

- Entendo... esta é Thalita Lockhart. Lembra dela, Remo?

- Lembro sim, como vai, Thalita? – cumprimentou-a ele.

- Eu vou muito bem, Remo, obrigada.

- Lockhart... por acaso você tem algum parentesco com... – começou Tonks.

- Com aquela fraude em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Sim, ele é meu irmão. – completou Thalita.

- Thalita, posso fazer uma pergunta? – perguntou Tonks após alguns segundos de silêncio, ao ver que Thalita tinha os cabelos pretos com mechas azul claro e rosa um tanto discretas, porém visíveis.

- Claro que pode.

- Você é metamorfomaga?

- Não, Tonks. Eu faço isso no meu cabelo – Thalita agora mexia nas mechas enquanto explicava – uma vez por mês, à maneira trouxa mesmo. Mas eu ia adorar se fosse. Você é, não é?

- Sou sim. – respondeu Tonks sorrindo.

- Faz alguma coisa para eu ver?

Nisso, Tonks metamorfoseou-se, mudando os cabelos cor de rosa vivos para um tom mais claro de rosa, criando orelhinhas e nariz de porco. Roncava como um, enquanto Thalita caia na gargalhada pela brincadeira da garota.

- É, eu acho que namoro um zoológico inteiro, não? Essa garota já se metamorfoseou para diversos animais. – riu-se Remo.

Ao voltar à forma normal, ela beijou-o no ombro e eles continuaram a conversa tranquilamente, até que fosse a hora de recolher-se para dormir. Arrumaram quarto para as duas novas ocupantes da casa, e Remo e Tonks subiram para seus quartos. Porém, rapidamente ela entrou no quarto dele e disse:

- Precisamos conversar, Remo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Dora?

- Aconteceu sim, Remo. Aconteceu que a tal a Annabeth tá muito metidinha pra uma garota recém-chegada aqui.

- E o que eu posso fazer pra te ajudar, meu amor? – perguntou ele, chegando mais perto dela.

- Eu não sei... mas Remo, essa Annabeth por acaso, não é a daquela historia que você me contou aquele dia, é?

- Sim, Dora. É ela mesma.

- Ah, tá bom. E agora ela acha que chega "chegando" nos lugares e vai insultando as pessoas que encontra justamente por causa do nome delas, ou por que acha que ainda namora o cara, depois de... sei lá eu depois de quanto tempo!

- Catorze anos.

- Que seja!

- É... na verdade eu acredito mais que ela tenha dito aquilo pra te incomodar, porque você é a minha namorada agora, e não ela. Provavelmente ela achava que eu estaria sempre ali, de braços abertos pra me render a ela quando ela me encontrasse de novo. O que, mesmo que meus braços não estivessem ocupados com garota alguma, não seriam abertos pra ela novamente. – ele disse, na maior simplicidade do mundo.

- Sério, amor?

- U-hum!

- Ah, que bonitinho! – disse ela, apertando-lhe as bochechas. – É por isso que te amo muito, sabia? – ela completou e em seguida beijou-o.

Ficaram ali, abraçados por algum tempo – não souberam dizer quanto já que, segundo eles, não se davam conta do tempo quando estavam juntos. Até que Remo sentiu-se cansado, e disse num sussurro ao ouvido dela:

- Dora, acho melhor irmos dormir.

- Por que? Tá tão bom aqui...

- É, mas você não vai dormir em pé, vai? – perguntou ele.

- Huum... é, acho que não. – respondeu ela, afastando-se dele vagarosamente. – Estou indo pro meu quarto, então. Eu te amo. – beijou-o.

- Boa noite, Dora. Também te amo.

Então, Tonks saiu do quarto dele e foi em direção ao seu próprio – que ficava ao lado do dele. Tomou um banho, vestiu-se e se atirou sobre a cama, ainda pensando nele e no que havia acontecido no jantar.

Rolou na cama por uns vinte minutos, mas nada do que fizesse a ajudava a dormir: já contara carneirinhos, cantara musicas lentas e ate mesmo havia aberto um livro. Mas, já que nada disso adiantava, uma coisa se passou pela cabeça da metamorfomaga...

Ela levantou-se, pegou uma pena, o tinteiro e um pedaço de pergaminho. Escreveu algumas palavras, dobrou-o, lançou sobre o bilhete um feitiço que o havia feito brilhar como néon e foi em direção ao quarto dele – que ficava ao lado de frente para o seu.

Passou, então, o pergaminho dobrado por debaixo da porta e bateu três vezes na porta. Tendo feito isso, voltou para o seu quarto, na esperança de que ele a tivesse escutado.

E, para sua sorte, ele realmente ouviu, já que não estava em sono profundo. Olhou para a porta e viu ao chão o pergaminho brilhante. Levantou-se, foi até ele e, ao abrir, leu a seguinte mensagem:

_Não consigo dormir, me ajuda?_

Ele reconheceu a caligrafia como sendo dela, sorriu marotamente e se dirigiu ao quarto da garota. Bateu levemente na porta e entrou.

- Já contou carneirinhos? – perguntou ele, entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Sim... eles já pularam a cerca, já voltaram por ela, e os lobos já jantaram também. – Remo ficara estupefato com a resposta. – Mas não se preocupe, eram lobos normais, não lobisomens. – ela sorriu e em seguida baixou o tom da voz para continuar: - Embora eu prefira os da segunda espécie, não? – ela fez um aceno com a mão para que ele se sentasse.

- É, eu percebi o quanto marota você é. Se tivesse feito Hogwarts na época dos marotos, você poderia ter entrado para o grupo, o que acharia? – ele olhou para ela com um olhar curioso pela resposta que receberia.

- Bem... eu acharia maravilhoso, mas... eu não preciso de um grupo para mostrar que sou marota. – ela sussurrara a segunda parte ao ouvido dele, e beijou seu pescoço.

- Tá, o que você acredita que eu possa fazer por você, para que consiga dormir, hein? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

- Quero que você fique aqui comigo. – respondeu ela, fazendo uma carinha de bichinho sem dono.

- Ah, é? E por quê?

- Porque eu te amo, estou com saudades e principalmente porque não consigo dormir.

- Meu Merlin! O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer essa garota? Ah, esqueci que nem mereço... mas mesmo assim: amar você é um castigo, pelo simples fato de eu ser um lobisomem, não é?

- Não, não é! Você me ama porque você quer – disse ela, dando-lhe beijos no pescoço.

- Tá bom, que seja! Você quer que eu fique ou não?

- Claro que eu quero! Deita aqui – ela apontou para um lado da cama, dando-lhe espaço para que ele se deitasse ao seu lado.

Então, Remo deitou-se ao lado dela e, abraçados, ambos rapidamente caíram no sono.

[N/A]: desculpa a demora, por favor? *-*  
é que eu estava com alguns... problemas pessoais e contratempos.  
maaas, aí está! =D  
mais uma vez muuuuito obrigada, de verdade, para quem estiver lendo, e quem gostou deixa review ! (pra fazer feliz o dia duma autora deprimida) \õ/


	6. Alguém sai do sério

Quando acordou, Remo sentiu-a dormindo tranquilamente entre seus braços fortes, marcados pelas cicatrizes causadas pelas transformações. Beijou-a na testa e, sorrindo, ela acordou.

- Bom dia, Remmy.

- Bom dia, Dora. Dormiu bem? – perguntou-lhe ele, sorrindo também.

- Há muito tempo não dormia tão bem. E só dormi assim porque dormi com você.

- Não diga isso, eu não mereço.

- Merece sim. Você é um homem muito gentil, educado, inteligente, lindo e...

Algumas batidas na porta do quarto interrompem a listagem da metamorfomaga.

- Tonks? Você está acordada?

A garota riu e o lobisomem corou ao ouvirem a voz de Sirius.

- Olá, pulguento, pode entrar. – respondeu ela, enquanto Remo escondia o rosto nos lençóis.

Ele abriu a porta e se surpreendeu ao ver o amigo.

- Aluado? Uau! Nunca consegui imaginar você deitado na mesma cama que uma mulher, de tão sério que você é. – e sussurrando ele continuou: - Muito menos que a mulher fosse a minha prima, né, seu safado?

- Me desculpa, Almofadinhas. – respondeu Remo. – Mas o que você precisa? - perguntou ele sutilmente, ainda corado.

- Contar a você que a Annabeth está fazendo um escândalo desgraçado, e é sobre você. Não está ouvindo? Ela até derrubou duas das cabeças de elfos!

- Ah, Sirius, poupe-me! – disse Tonks. – Você nunca se importou com aquelas cabeças.

- Eu sei, e ainda não me importo. Só as mencionei pra fazer um draminha. – respondeu ele, simplesmente, dando de ombros.

Enquanto isso, gritos podiam ser ouvidos, vindos da sala de estar da Mansão dos Black. Era a escandalosa Annabeth.

"- Caramba, Thalita! Eu passei todos esses anos esperando por ele, me guardando pra ele, porque até hoje eu ainda o amo!"

Os gritos ecoavam e chegavam nitidamente ao quarto em que os três se encontravam.

- É... parece que temos uma explicação para ontem, Tonks. – comentou Remo.

- Sim, temos... – respondeu a garota, enquanto seus cabelos anteriormente cor-de-rosa tornavam-se vermelhos.

Ela levantou-se e rapidamente foi em direção à porta.

- Onde você vai, Tonks? – perguntou Sirius.

- O que você acha? Vou descer até lá e tirar satisfações com ela sobre essa historia.

- Dora, Dora! – chamava Remo inutilmente, levantando-se também. Porém, ela já havia inclusive descido boa parte da escadaria.

Ele atravessou o corredor e entrou em seu próprio quarto para trocar de roupas enquanto Sirius descia no encalço de Tonks. Lá encontravam-se Annabeth, Thalita, e Joseph.

- Escuta aqui, garota. – a metamorfomaga chamou a atenção de Annabeth. – Eu sinceramente não queria brigar com ninguém no momento em que eu acabo de acordar, e muito menos brigar por causa de homem. Mas se o homem em questão já é meu homem, eu abro uma exceção. – Todos os presentes olhavam perplexos para ela. – Então me diga: que história é essa de "ainda estar esperando por ele"?

- Como assim? – perguntou Annabeth, fingindo desentendimento. – Não sei do que está falando e mesmo que soubesse, eu não lhe devo satisfações de minha vida, garota!

- Ah, pare com isso porque você sabe exatamente do que eu estou falando, não se faça de desentendida. Estou falando dessa algazarra que você está fazendo.

- Sobre o Remo? Ah, sim, agora sei do que está falando, querida.

- Não me chame de querida, pois sei que você bem gostaria que eu nem tivesse nascido! – gritou Tonks.

- Ah, sim. Nisso eu sou obrigada a concordar com você. – respondeu Annabeth, desprezando a metamorfomaga à sua frente.

- E então? Vai me explicar a bendita historia ou não?

- Se você me deu duas opções de escolha, acho que não. – respondeu Annabeth, em um tom esnobe.

- Peraí! Você vai me explicar isso, querendo ou não! – gritou Tonks.

- U-hul, a briga tá ficando cada vez melhor – sussurrou Sirius, que não gostava nada de perder uma briga, principalmente se for entre mulheres.

- Te explicar o que, sua piranha? – a garota havia explodido todos os seus pensamentos. - Explicar que eu conheci o seu namoradinho bem antes de você, que já era apaixonada por ele talvez até desde antes de você nascer e que fui eu que sofri todos esses anos esperando encontrá-lo de novo? É isso que você quer que eu explique?

Tonks ficou estupefata, sem reação ao que acabara de ouvir. Lágrimas tímidas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto em formato de coração e ela virou lentamente seu olhar para Remo que já estava prontamente vestido e assistia petrificado a discussão das duas mulheres. Não sabia o que dizer e sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver as lagrimas da metamorfomaga.

- Remo, eu não sabia que era tão sério, me desculpe... – sussurrou Tonks.

- Dora, você não tem nada que se desculpar, eu que tenho. Fui eu que deixei que a situação chegasse à esse ponto.

- Ah, Remo. Você ta dizendo pra "essazinha" aí que você é o culpado? Culpado de que?

- Nunca, em hipótese alguma, chame a Dora de "essazinha", Annabeth Legeno – exaltou-se Remo –, porque eu não admito que você nem ninguém fale assim com a minha namorada.

- Vai nessa, Aluado! Mostra que é nesse coração que você habita! – gritou Sirius do outro lado da sala, entusiasmado.

** - **Cala a boca, Sirius Black! – respondeu Annabeth, em tom alto também.

- Annabeth. Você está na casa dele, então por favor respeite-o. Respeite a todos aqui, que estão fazendo o máximo para aguentar você. – respondeu Remo.

- Como é, Remo?

- É isso mesmo o que você está ouvindo. Acorda! Já passou muito tempo, eu pensei até que nunca mais te encontraria. – ele parou e respirou fundo antes de continuar a falar, e completou calmamente – Mas agora, Annabeth, eu estou apaixonado pela Dora, sinto muito.

- Sente muito, Remo? Sente muito? Eu duvido! Na verdade a gente nem tinha terminado o namoro direito aquele dia. – Annabeth continuava a gritar.

- Claro que tínhamos, foi você mesma que pediu que terminássemos.

- Eu só queria um tempo até que meu braço se ajeitasse.

- Te dei tempo demais, não foi melhor?

- Não, Remo, não foi melhor. Porque eu ainda te amo, até hoje eu te amo.

- Nem ama nada, sua biscate – gritou Tonks.

- Dora, por favor, quieta. – pediu Remo calmamente. - Annabeth, vamos esclarecer algumas coisas aqui: eu achei ótima a sua ideia se voltar para a Ordem da Fênix e ajudar na causa, mas se o seu motivo principal para voltar foi para me encontrar achando que eu estaria de braços aberto para você, se enganou! E não é só porque eu estou namorando a Dora que não vou lhe dar outra chance, é porque eu não tenho motivo nenhum pra te aceitar de novo. – Tudo isso saiu quase que num único fôlego e, depois de respirar, Remo continuou: - Você não percebeu que é com a Dora que eu me sinto feliz?

- Com licença, Lupin, mas não foi o que eu percebi outro dia. Vocês brigaram, discutiram e Dora até lhe deu um tapa no rosto, não foi? – Joseph se fez lembrar que estava ali.

- Meu caro jovem, o dia que você me apresentar um casal que nunca tenha discutido, eu mergulho num lago de grindylows. – disse Remo, que já estava saindo do sério com toda essa situação. – Existem coisas chamadas "arrependimento, perdão e amor". Não seria uma discussão que nos faria terminar.

- Pronto, agora ele paga de homem apaixonado! – desdenhou Annabeth.

Remo se exaltara completamente por dentro, mas se esforçava ao máximo para conter tamanha raiva. Baixou o rosto, passou os dedos por entre os cabelos e se virou. Foi até a mesa da cozinha, apanhou um copo vazio e o jogara com toda força no chão.

Voltou à sala, gritando:

- Cala a boca, Annabeth! Você não sabe nem de metade da história, está legal? Você não sabe de nada pelo que eu e Tonks passamos até hoje! Eu te amava, admito, te amei muito aquela época. Mas passou, Annabeth. Eu sinto muito, mas passou! – Remo gritava e gesticulava furioso – Eu nunca esqueci você, outro dia falei de você pra Tonks e cheguei a chorar, sem mentira, porque você realmente me marcou! Mas isso foi passado, entende? Por favor, tenta superar! Entre nós dois já não existe mais nada há muito tempo!

Remo parou e continuou observando a garota, enquanto lágrimas corriam seu rosto. Annabeth se jogou no sofá e já não suportava mais ouvir tanto, seus olhos se inundavam. Sirius, que não estava mais rindo da situação há alguns minutos, foi em direção à prima e a abraçou, numa falha tentativa de acalmá-la. Já Thalita e Joseph estavam quietos, trocando olhares comunicativos, tentando decidir o que fazer.

O lobisomem, então, olhou para os lados e viu que ninguém mais se manifestaria, subiu as escadas em direção a seu quarto, bateu a porta e jogou-se na cama, derramando todas as lágrimas no travesseiro.


	7. Dejame Ser

Enquanto Remo se debulhava em lágrimas, no andar de baixo da casa as coisas continuavam bastante tensas.

Tudo estava quieto. Só se escutava os soluços de Tonks – que era consolada pelo primo – e os sussurros de Annabeth para Thalita:

- Anna, você não acha que exagerou, não? – perguntou Thalita.

- Minha querida, eu só alcancei metade dos meus objetivos até agora – respondeu Annabeth, olhando de lado para a metamorfomaga como se estivesse pensando em mais alguma coisa.

- Mas olhe só todo o transtorno que você já causou...

- Thalita, isso faz parte do plano. Se eu conseguir que esse transtorno vá mais adiante, posso conseguir que eles terminem, e o Remo fica todinho pra mim.

- Você não ouviu o que ele disse, que não gosta mais de você e não vai nem te dar mais uma chance? – perguntou Thalita, que já estava bastante cansada com todo esse alvoroço.

- Querida, deixe de ser ingênua. Homens só querem uma coisa na vida, e é o que eu vou dar a ele. Ou pelo menos oferecer... Mas de qualquer forma, eu vou convencer o Remo a ficar comigo de novo.

- Ah, não sei, não... para mim ficou bem claro que ele não quisesse mais nada com você, Anna.

- Amiga, acorda! Eu sempre consigo o que quero. Sempre...

Próximo ao meio-dia, Sirius havia terminado de preparar o almoço junto com Tonks e foi chamar por Remo. Subiu as escadas e parou em frente ao quarto do amigo, então bateu. O lobisomem saiu do quarto e desceu com Sirius para almoçar.

Durante o silêncio do almoço, ouviram um barulho de malas batendo nas escadas, cada vez mais alto e mais próximo.

- Annabeth? – exclamou Sirius ao ver o rosto da garota ao pé da escadaria.

- Tchau, gente – respondeu a garota.

- Tá largando a Ordem? – perguntou ele.

- Não de verdade... estive em Hogwarts hoje cedo, depois daquela discussão, e conversei com Dumbledore. Vou ajudar a Ordem de qualquer forma que puder: como espiã, enviando pistas de Você-Sabe-Quem e seus seguidores e tal, mas não tenho mais como ficar aqui. Você viu o que aconteceu.

- Percebeu que perdeu o homem, é? – provocou Tonks.

- Sim, queridinha. Divirta-se com o resto que te deixei – respondeu Annabeth, com sorriso malicioso.

- Pelo menos eu não sou como você, de tratar os homens como lixo.

- Como "homens"? Virou _biscatinha_ agora, com mais de um?

- Não sou como você – respondeu Tonks, levando o garfo à boca sem se importar com a reação da outra à resposta.

- Bem, vocês todos estão vendo o porquê de eu não poder ficar mais – completou, enquanto Thalita descia as escadas com suas coisas.

- É, gente. E eu vou junto com ela, sabem... Não tenho pra onde ir sozinha nem porquê ficar aqui sozinha.

- Então tchau, pessoal. Merlin abençoe vocês e qualquer coisa as corujas saberão onde nos encontrar... Manteremos contato com a Ordem, como já disse. Se cuidem. – disse Annabeth.

- Não vão nem comer alguma coisa? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não, obrigada. Entraremos em algum restaurante por aí. Tchau...

- Tchau, Annabeth! – responderam Sirius e Remo em coro.

Antes de saírem, Thalita virou-se para a amiga e perguntou:

- Mas Anne, você não havia dito que faria de tudo para conseguir Remo novamente, e que sempre consegue o que quer?

- É... eu disse sim. Mas não vale a pena gastar minhas energias com ele, está perdidamente apaixonado por ela, e ela por ele. Eu perdi o Remo, Thalita. Eu o perdi. Ele era meu e eu o deixei escapar, só isso – respondeu a garota. – Mas eu não vou ficar chorando e me lamentando por causa de homem, não sou dessas.

E dizendo isso, abriu a porta e a fechou atrás delas. Atravessaram a rua e entrando no parque em frente, desaparataram.

Ao fim da tarde, Joseph também se despedira e fora embora. Não dera motivo algum para a repentina partida, e Tonks suspeitava de que ele fosse atrás de Annabeth a Thalita, talvez apaixonado por uma delas, mas isso não importava.

Quando se preparavam para dormir, Remo foi até o quarto de Tonks e entrou. A garota estava deitada em sua cama, lendo um livro sobre qual ele não perguntou, mas também não lhe interessava. Sentou-se ao lado da garota e começou a falar:

- Dora, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Foi tudo culpa minha.

- Por que culpa sua, Remo? – perguntou ela, sem erguer os olhos.

- Porque foi por mim que ela voltou, e por mim que vocês brigaram. – ele respondeu, olhando para o rosto da garota.

- Eu ainda acho que não foi culpa sua...

- Mas e de quem foi se não minha?

- De ninguém. Não quero que você se culpe por algo que não fez – disse Tonks, agora olhando para ele. – Além disso, ela já foi embora e podemos esquecê-la – ela riu.

- Sabia que eu te amo? – o olhar de Remo tinha um brilho exclusivo de quando seus olhos encontravam os dela.

- Ah, é? O quanto? – perguntou ela, num tom desafiador.

Remo sacou do bolso uma caixinha preta e abriu-a lentamente enquanto dizia:

- O suficiente para querer passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado, se você aceitar.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e ele continuou:

- Me deixa ser o amor da tua vida, ser inesquecível, te dar meu coração e meus arranhões das luas cheias – disse ele, fazendo os dois rirem. – Você aceita?

- É claro que sim, claro que eu aceito passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado!

Ele tirou o anel de dentro da caixinha, levemente segurou a mão direita dela e colocou o anel.

- Eu te amo! – disse ele.

- Você não faz ideia do quanto eu esperei por esse momento! – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu falar, de tão emocionada que estava. De seus olhos escorriam lágrimas de felicidade, que desciam por suas bochechas rosadas, molhando seu rosto em formato de coração.

- Posso me perder em seus lábios? – ele perguntou, sorrindo marota e maliciosamente para ela.

- Sempre que quiser.

Remo se aproximou dela, colocou a mão em sua nuca e beijou-a apaixonadamente, como nunca a beijara antes.

_Déjame ser el amor de tu vida  
Abrazarte el alma y entregarte la mía_

_Quien escucha tus silencios  
Rescatar todos tus sueños  
Solamente déjame ser._

_Déjame ser inolvidable  
La mejor historia en tu equipaje  
Quien descifra tu mirada  
Dulce viento entre tus alas  
Solamente déjame ser_

_Solo quiero ser quien te ame  
Como nunca nadie te amo  
Darte el corazón sin explicación  
Solamente déjame ser_

_Déjame ser quien se quede contigo  
Cuando el mundo entero ya se halla ido  
Quien se pierde entre tus labios  
Para siempre y sin pensarlo  
Solamente déjame ser_

_Iluminar todo tu interior  
Ser un murmullo en tu voz_

(Déjame Ser – Dulce María)


End file.
